


Never Gonna Give You Up

by imafriendlydalek



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Fluff, Inspired by Music, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Singing, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 04:10:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8042092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imafriendlydalek/pseuds/imafriendlydalek
Summary: Jake makes a declaration to Cougar. In song. In his underpants.





	Never Gonna Give You Up

**Author's Note:**

> I have no explanation. This popped into my head in response to a comment on [another fic of mine](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6282682) and I couldn't not write it.   
> Because Jake Jensen.  
> In his underwear.

“I’m tired of this, Cougs.” 

It was dark, well past midnight, and Jake’s words cut through the silence of the room.

Cougar rolled over to face his partner, the outlines of his face barely silhouetted by the green glow of the clock radio on Jake’s desk.

“Tired of what?”

“This, Cougs.” 

If Cougar were a man of lower self-esteem, and if he didn’t know Jake better, and if they didn’t have the history they did, this might have been the point where he started second-guessing or getting worried.

Cougar is not that kind of man.

“Specify, Jensen.”

Jake’s shape shifted, the bed dipping as he propped himself up on his elbows. “We’ve been doing this -” Jake gestured between them “for what, five years?”

“Six.”

“Six years. Shit. All the more reason.”

“For?”

“Maybe it’s time we start calling a spade a spade?”

Cougar raised an eyebrow. He was pretty sure Jake couldn’t see it in the dark, and certainly not without his glasses on, but Jake would know he was raising an eyebrow.

“Maybe it’s time we stop mucking around and actually tell people that we’re in a relationship?”

They’d never really talked about it before. Now that Jake mentioned it, six years did seem like a long time to go without clarifying the nature of their relationship. Sure, they lived together and shared a bed and told each other they loved them and _dios mío_ they went out for dinner to fancy restaurants on Valentine’s Day, but they also introduced the other to new people as their friend or teammate and Cougar’s mother still asked him - in front of Jake even - when he was going to find a girl and settle down. They didn’t hide their relationship, not really, they’d just never really defined it.

“What are you suggesting?”

Jake leaned over to brush a kiss over Cougar’s lips. Cougar returned it eagerly. 

“I’m suggesting we grab the bull by the horns and do this thing. ‘Settle down,’ as your mama would say.” He made air quotes as he said it.

“Are you saying -”

“A full commitment’s what I’m thinking of.” Halfway through the sentence, his words shifted to song. “You wouldn’t get this from any other guy.”

Cougar groaned - he knew where this was going.

The bed dipped again, and Jake was on his feet, practically bouncing around the room. In his underpants. It was a hilarious sight, watching a grown man, six feet of muscle clad only in Spongebob boxers, doing something with his arms that looked a bit like the move from _Greased Lightning_ crossed with the _Single Ladies_ dance.

“I just want to tell you how I’m feeling. Gotta make you understand!” Jake tried and failed to hit the high note.

Cougar launched a pillow at him.

“Never gonna give you up,” Jake declared in song. “Never gonna let you down. Never gonna run around and desert youuuuuuuuuuu.”

Trying to cover his ears with another pillow wasn’t helping. “Your singing _is_ going to make me cry,” Cougar groaned just as Jake sang that he would never do so.

Jake flopped back onto the bed, his weight pressing Cougar into the mattress.

“Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you!”

“Your singing is hurting me.”

“Oh shush,” Jake cooed as he prodded Cougar in the ribs. “You love it and we both know that.”

Truth was, he really did. The singing was one of the ways Jake expressed all that vibrant energy he practically hummed with, and that was exactly what Cougar needed some days, when the truth of their jobs and everything they had seen caught up with him, to remind him of the brighter things in life. As much as Cougar pretended to hate Jake’s off-key crooning, he actually loved it, and he couldn’t imagine his life without that big blond dork in it.

“Yeah, okay.”

“Is that a yes?”

“ _Sí_.”

Jake leaned in for a kiss. “Good,” he said, smiling against Cougar’s lips. He pulled away again to look down at Cougar. “I love you, Cougs.”

“I know.”

“Cougar, did you just Han Solo me?”


End file.
